Humanoid
by Kim Haerin-ah
Summary: Ini terjadi di masa depan. Alkisah, tiap orang punya 1 unit robot. Robot-robot itu berfungsi sebagai pengawal majikannya. Di antara para robot itu, ada robot yang paling berharga dan punya kemampuan sangat tinggi. Yaitu robot berbentuk manusia yang disebut Humanoid. EXO fic. SuLay.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Cast disini bukan milikku tapi cerita ini mutlak milikku**

**Genre : Ga tau, cari sendiri aja.**

**Rating : M alias aMan kok tenang aja ._.v  
**

**Pair : SuLay  
**

**Warning : Boy x Boy as Yaoi.**

Don't like don't read

.

.

Happy reading ^^

_Ini terjadi di masa depan. _

_Alkisah, tiap orang punya 1 unit robot._

_Robot-robot itu berfungsi sebagai pengawal majikannya._

_Di antara para robot itu, ada robot yang paling berharga dan punya kemampuan sangat tinggi._

_Yaitu robot berbentuk manusia yang disebut Humanoid._

* * *

"Suho hyung! Tunggu! Perawatannya belum selesai!"

"Gwenchana Lay. Kalau gak cepat bisa telat sekolah lho!" ujar Suho sambil mempersiapkan skuter terbangnya.

"Nanti kalau mesinnya mogok di tengah jalan, hyung sendiri yang repot." Ucap Lay sambil berkacak pinggang mirip emak-emak*ditendang Lay ke angkasa*

"Tenang saja, gak mungkin kok. Pokoknya aku ga mau kita sampai telat sekolah." Lay menghela nafas berat.

"Aiish, lagi-lagi seperti it-

GREP

"Huwaaa!"

Suho menarik tangan Lay sehingga Lay berdiri di belakang Suho yang sedang menaiki skuternya.

"Pegangan yang erat Lay!" ucap Suho sambil mengambil aba-aba untuk menancapkan gas.

"E-eh, tunggu dulu hyu-

WHUUZZ!

"UWAAA!"

GREP! Lay melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Suho sambil menutup matanya.

"Sudah kubilang pegangan yang erat Lay!" seru Suho. Ia menambah kecepatannya membuat Lay semakin mengeratkan tangannya ke pinggang Suho.

CKIIITT! Suho menge-rem skuter'nya.

"Ekhem Lay, kita sudah sampai lho. Kau ingin terus-terusan memeluk pinggangku eoh?" ucapan Suho reflek membuat Lay membuka matanya.

"Huwaaa! Mianhe hyung. Lagipula kau terlalu cepat tadi!" seru Lay sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Suho.

"Suruh siapa kau tidak pegangan tadi?" ucap Suho sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Lay mendengus kesal.

_PIP! PIP!_

PIK!

"Eh? Belajar sendiri?"

"Eung? Waeyo Lay?" Tanya Suho.

"Ini hyung, ada pemberitahuan dari pihak sekolah. Katanya hari ini kita disuruh belajar sendiri." Ujar Lay.

"Percuma dong, padahal sudah buru-buru." Ucap Suho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. Lay terkekeh pelan.

"Haha, makanya jangan buru-buru." Lay tetawa pelan. Suho menatap Lay malas.

"Eh, Lay. Tanganmu terluka tuh." Ucap Suho sambil menujuk ke arah tangan Lay.

"Eh? Sejak kapan yah?" Tanya Lay.

"Sini biar kuobati." Suho pun menggenggam tangan Lay dan mengambil sebuah alat dari sakunya.

Cluk! Cluk! Cluk!

"Gomawo hyung."

"Nah, sudah selesai deh." Ucap Suho sambil nyengir.

"Aish, hyung. Robot gak perlu pake perban." Ujar Lay.

"Biar cepet sembuh." Lay memutar bola matanya malas.

-Lay POV-

Suho hyung itu manusia yang unik. Dia memperlakukanku seperti manusia pada umumnya. Dia juga lebih mementingkanku.

"Hey, Lay. Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Eh? Memang tadi aku melamun hyung?" Suho hyung mengangkat bahunya.

"Molla, tapi kau seperti sedang melamun." Aku pun hanya ber-oh ria.

"Oh iya Lay, kita ke taman belakang sekolah saja ne?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"Terserah hyung saja."

"Kajja!" Grep! Suho hyung menarik tanganku dan sedikit berlari. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya.

'_NGIIING!'_

Ugh, lagi-lagi suara itu. Aku heran. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering mendengar suara itu terus.

-Lay POV End-

Suho dan Lay kini sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Mereka duduk dalam diam. Masing-masing hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Suho tiba-tiba tersenyum. Lay yang melihat Suho senyum-senyum sedikit merinding.

"Hyung, kenapa senyam-senyum seperti itu?" Tanya Lay.

Suho kembali tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu." Ucap Suho

"Eeehh?"

* * *

End apa TBC nih?

Review please...

Gomawo ^^ *Bow bareng SuLay*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Cast disini bukan milikku tapi cerita ini mutlak milikku**

**Genre : Ga tau, cari sendiri aja.**

**Rating : M alias aMan kok tenang aja ._.v  
**

**Pair : SuLay  
**

**Warning : Boy x Boy as Yaoi.**

Don't like don't read

.

.

Happy reading ^^

_"Hyung, kenapa senyam-senyum seperti itu?" Tanya Lay._

_Suho kembali tersenyum._

_"Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu." Ucap Suho_

_"Eeehh?"_

**Chap 2**

**Flashback_Tiga bulan yang lalu**

Suho sedang duduk di tepi sungai. Menikmati keindahan sungai sore itu.

"Kim Joonmyun?"

Suho menoleh. Ia melihat err… namja cantik berdiri di sebelahnya. Dan Suho sedikit yaaah, terpesona.

"Apa benar kau Kim Joonmyun?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Ah, ne. Waeyo?" Tanya Suho. Namja tadi pun tersenyum lebar dan langsung menjabat tangan Suho.

"Eeh? Ya! Apa yang kau-"

"Annyeong, aku Zhang Yixing atau Lay. Humanoid'mu'. Salam kenal." Lagi, namja itu tersenyum menampakkan dimplenya.

"Humanoid… ku?"

"Ne, Joonmyun hyung. Appamu memilihku untuk jadi Humanoid'mu'."

"Aah, arrasseo." Jawab Suho singkat.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan hyung juga." Ujar Lay lagi. Suho mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu menemukanku?"

"Aku sampai di rumahmu saat kau sedang pergi tadi. Dan aku mencarimu sudah lebih dari setengah jam dan ternyata kau ada disini." Ucap Lay.

"Setengah jam lebih? Kenapa kau tidak melihat peta kota ini di layar monitoring milikmu?" Tanya Suho lagi. Lay menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ehehe, aku tidak terlalu bisa melihat peta. Dan aku belum kenal dengan daerah sini."

"Bukannya denah kota ini tidak terlalu rumit? Lagipula kau bisa menemukanku dengan alat pendeteksimu kan?"

"Ne, tapi alat pendeteksiku belum bisa bekerja dengan baik. Lagipula appamu tidak memberiku 'pendeteksi' dirimu." Ujar Lay.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintanya ke appaku?" ujar Suho sambil bangkit dari kubur, eh salah, maksudnya bangkit dari duduknya.

Glek! Lay menelan salivanya gugup. Lalu ia nyengir gaje-.-

"Ehehe, soal itu aku lupa." Suho yang mendengarnya pun hanya sweatdrop.

'_Anak ini pelupa ya?'_ batin Suho

Emm, Suho, bukankah Lay itu 'humanoid' ya, bukan 'anak'? ._.*abaikan*

"Kau itu humanoid kan, kenapa kau pelupa?"

"Ya! Kalau mau protes, protes sama authornya dong!" seru Lay tidak terima.

Lhaa, ini kenapa saya dibawa-bawa?._.

CUT! CUT! CUT! Ulangi!

"Kau menghinaku eoh? Aku ini bukan humanoid pelupa. Mungkin saja orang yang menciptakanku ini lupa sesuatu sehingga aku mempunyai kemampuan mengingat memori yang minim." Ujar Lay panjang lebar.

Emm Lay, bukankah itu hampir sama saja?._.)a *author labil*

Suho hanya sweatdrop mendengar Lay. Ia pun melangkah melewati Lay dengan santainya.

"Eh hyung, mau kemana?" Tanya Lay. Suho menghentika langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Lay.

"Mau pulang. Kau mau disini terus?"

"Ani. Tunggu aku hyu- uwaa!"

BRUKK!

Karena tidak hati-hati, Lay pun tersandung batu. Daaan, jeng jeng… Lay pun jatuh menimpa Suho sehingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Suho dan Lay terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai suara Suho menyadarkan Lay.

"Ehm, Lay. Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Eh… uwaa! Mianhe hyung! Aku tidak sengaja!" Lay membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dan membantu Suho berdiri.

"Ne. Lain kali hati-hati." Ucap Suho seraya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Lay.

"N..ne hyung."

**Flashback end**

"Hyaa! Jangan mengingatkanku tentang kejadian memalukan itu!" seru Lay sambil memukul lengan Suho.

"Aaw! Aaw! Ya! Appo Lay!"

"Huh, salahmu mengingatkanku pada hal itu!" Lay mendengus kesal. Suho terkikik.

"Aku masih ingat wajahmu saat itu. Hahaha."

"Kau menyebalkan hyung." Entah sejak kapan, wajah Lay kini ditempeli(?) semburat pink.

Eciyee, yang malu-malu.*author ditendang Lay-.-*

Sementara itu di tempat lain, ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Hehe, kutemukan Humanoid terbaru. Aku sampai tidak bisa membedakan yang mana yang Humanoid." Ujar seseorang yang ditutupi oleh kacamata. Dia melihat tangan Lay yang diperban.

"Hm? Perban? Berarti dia manusia. Bersiaplah Humanoid."

DUAARR!

Suho dan Lay terkejut. Mereka menoleh kebelakang. Mata mereka berdua membulat seketika. Terdapat beberapa tangan robot melayang ke arah mereka.

"Hyung, berdiri dibelakangku!" ucap Lay cepat. Suho segera berdiri dibelakang Lay. Lay menarik bangku taman dan melemparnya ke arah tangan-tangan robot itu.

Zruaakk!

"Hah? Bangku taman?! Kenapa dia bisa melempar itu?! Apa dia sakti?!" ujar seseorang berkacamata yang ternyata adalah biang kerok dari semua ini. Entah bodoh atau apa, dia tidak tahu jika Lay yang sebenarnya adalah Humanoid-.-

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini hyung." Suho mengangguk. Lay pun mengaktifkan kecepatannya.

PIK! "_High speed mode on!"_

KREEEKK!

Bruugh!

Lay terjatuh di tanah dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Lay!" seru Suho.

"Ugh, sial! pasti karena kurang perawatan." Batin Lay. Kini ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Haha, kemenangan ditanganku!" ujar seseorang berkacamata itu. Tangan-tangan robot itu pun bergerak untuk menangkap Suho yang dikira Humanoid.

Syuuut!

Greep!

"Ukh!" Suho yang kini berada di dalam cengkraman tangan-tangan robot itu pun ditarik paksa.

GREP! Kedua tangan Suho memegang tiang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ugh! La-Lay…"

"Suho hyung! Lepaskan Suho hyung!" seru Lay mencoba bangkit, tetapi Lay tetap tidak bisa bangkit.

Greet!

"Uwaa!" seru Suho.

"Suho hyung! SUHO HYUUUNGG!" teriak Lay.

-TBC-

dikit ya? '-'

sori updet lama._.v nb error terus u,u

makazeh buat yg review (/^.^)/ *civok satu-satu(?)*

mind to review?


End file.
